Military
Summary The military of New Udonia is recognized as the forces, whose logistics are administered by the Department of Armed Forces. The military is divided into three sectors, with individual power structures, all headed by the Office of the Marshal during times of massive military operation. Divisions / Formations / Squadrons Active * Army ** 2nd Armored Division *** Assaults enemy lines, destroys enemy infrastructure. *** Known for the Stealth GCV. ** 4th Infantry Division *** Breaches enemy lines, attacks enemy forces. *** Known for the APC-1232-A. ** 3rd Reconnaissance Division *** Penetrates enemy lines, spies on the enemy. *** Known for the MLT 48. * Navy ** 4th Assault Formation *** Attacks enemy fleets, sinks enemy ships. *** Known for the Regent Combat Destroyer. ** 3rd Command Formation *** Supports air force, acts as a command center. *** Known for Command One. ** 2nd Patrol Formation *** Patrols contested areas, scans for illegal entries. *** Known for the T2050. * Air Force ** 3rd Airlift Squadron *** Transports army, moves troops. *** Known for the PAK-TA. ** 2nd Bomber Squadron *** Bombs hostile targets, destroys enemy structures. *** Known for the XB-2. ** 4th Fighter Squadron *** Targets enemy fighters, shoots down enemy aircraft. *** Known for the CAS-1. Reserve * Army ** 3rd Armored Division ** 5th Infantry Division ** 4th Reconnaissance Division * Navy ** 5th Assault Formation ** 4th Command Formation ** 3rd Patrol Formation * Air Force ** 4th Airlift Squadron ** 3rd Bomber Squadron ** 5th Fighter Squadron Ranks The military is structured around the traditional armed forces model, used by most government around the world and across the multiverse. The Office of the Marshal serves as the overseer during times of war or other times, requiring massive joint military operations. Office of the Marshal The Office of the Marshal serves as both the authority over military policy and logistics. The Department of Armed Forces organizes military funding and coordinates its proper distribution. * Marshal * Department of Armed Forces Bureau of the Army The Bureau of the Army serves as the organizational structure of the "land" faction of the New Udonian military. * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Officer Cadet * Sergeant Major * Sergeant * Corporal * Private Bureau of the Navy The Bureau of the Navy serves as the organizational structure of the "sea" faction of the New Udonian military. * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Sub-Lieutenant * Ensign * Officer Cadet * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Leading Seaman * Seaman Bureau of the Air Force The Bureau of the Air Force serves as the organizational structure of the "air" faction of the New Udonian military. * Air Chief * Vice-Air Chief * Auxiliary-Air Chief * Air Commodore * Group Captain * Wing Commander * Squadron Leader * Flight Lieutenant * Flying Officer * Pilot Officer * Flight Cadet * Warrant Officer * Sergeant * Corporal * Airman Active Sites Fort Ikemba Fort Ikemba is the primary active military base, coordinated under the authority of the Bureau of the Army. Fort Ikemba is located within the District of Limbani. Gabino Naval Station Gabino Naval Station is the primary active military base, coordinated under the authority of the Bureau of the Navy. Gabino Naval Station is located within the District of Socorro. Alcaeus Air Base Alcaeus Air Base is the primary active military base, coordinated under the authority of the Bureau of the Air Force. Alcaeus Air Base is located within the District of Damaris. Army.PNG Navy.PNG Air.PNG Category:Martial Category:Military